Always & Forever
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: MIMATO! Especial san valentin./ Te amare por siempre y para siempre Mimi. Igual yo Yamato. Este amor durara -Por siempre y para siempre- mal summary lo se pero es buena la historia leean y dejen reviews onegai! ARRIBA EL MIMATO!


****ALWAYS & FOREVER****

_**ah, una hermosa cancion de amor nunca cambia**_

_**por favor, sigue cantandomela**_

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-gritaban todos los admiradores emocionados- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-no habia nada que los parara.

Solo una chica no gritaba, estaba perdida mirando el escenario, mirando a cierto chico rubio, de brillantes ojos azules y ceño medio fruncido que sonreia hacia su publico, con su guitarra roja.

La chica pestaño varias veces, sus hermosos ojos miel que combinaban perfectamente con sus cabellos castaños, agarrados con una diadema verde, dejandole dos mechones de cabello sobre su frente. Su cuerpo esvelto, sentado y mirando al publico sorprendida, vestia una sueter verde, que cubria sus blanquesinas manos, y abajo de este un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, zapatillas bajas del mismo tono.

-¿¡DESEAN MAS?-grito el chico mirando a sus amigos que se encontraban en la sexta fila, todos menos una. Eso dolio...sabia que era despistada pero, de eso, a faltar a su mas grande concierto, y era su "amiga".

_**hasta que mi corazon deje de latir**_

_**hasta el final del tiempo**_

_**oh hermosa persona**_

_**por favor, abrazame para siempre**_

Todos los presentes afirmaron, con exepcion de ella, en verdad jamas penso que Yamato Ishida fuera tan popular, siempre le habia guardado respeto, pero de eso a ser su gran admiradora, no pasaria. No en esta vida para Yamato.

Mimi Tachikawa no era de las chicas que le rogaban a alguien para que se quedara a su lado,no todo menos eso. Y Yamato Ishida era el tipo de chico que la consideraba "hermosa pero sin cerebro" eso era lo que le molestaba, pero como dicen "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" ¿no?.

Mimi Tachikawa, una de las chicas mas populares del colegio, junto con sus amigas Sora, Hikari y Miyako.

Yamato Ishida el chico mas popular del colegio, junto con Taichi, Takeru y Ken Ichigoyi. Un "soltero codiciado" lo llamarian algunas, pero es que ninguna chica habia atraido su atencion, exepto ella...esa castaña que siempre lo rechazaba, esa castaña con la que compartio su aventura mas grande, el viaje al mundo digital.

_**siempre me dices que me amas**_

_**usando palabras dificiles**_

_**inicialmente era una interrogante en mi cabeza**_

_**¿porque tus palabras eran tan filosoficas?**_

_**pero luego hablamos y ahora te puedo entender mejor**_

Mimi al parecer de Yamato es una chica "egolatra, fria y mimada". Yamato al parecer de Mimi es "un tonto engreido que jusga un libro por su portada" XD.

...

El chico rubio despues de un cansado concierto bajo del escenario, firmo unos autografos y fue con sus amigos.

-Bien hecho Matt-alago Tai a su amigo sonriendole como siempre.

-Gracias-se inmuto a decir con un suspiro.

-Que felicidad-dijo sarcasticamente su hermano pequeño.

-Me gustaria verte a ti, en un concierto de dos horas seguidas-respondio algo ofendido.

-Ja, imaginate en uno de cuatro, lo que tu hiciste en coomparacion de Mimi es muy facil para ella.-dijo haciendo que su hermano se enojara.

-No me compares con la niña "rosada", ella no es igual que yo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo enojado.

-Yamato, tranquilizate, no hables mal de ella si no esta aqui-pidio Taichi molesto, puesto que estaban insultando a su "hermana".

-Callate, ya ni a Hikari la defiendes asi-continuo enojado- Ella solo se preocupa por ella misma, solo velo, soy su "amigo"-hiso comillas con los dedos- y ni siquiera ha venido.

-_Idiota-_susurro una voz de tras de el que le hiso tragarse sus palabras- Eso eres Ishida-baka-dijo la castaña y salio corriendo aventando una caja roja. Todos se quedaron en shock, Yamato tomo la caja, en ella habia una nota azul que decia así:

"_Para un amigo muy especial y talentoso._

_Yamato Ishida"_

_**con constantes suspiros me diste**_

_**un colorido mensaje de amor**_

_**y no te preocupes porque creo**_

_**en lo que me estas diciendo**_

El chico abrio la caja y alli vio, aun que no fuera grande el regalo algo muy especial, y ella se lo habia dado, jamas penso eso, ni siquiera a Taichi se le habia permitido tocarlo, y ahora a el se lo regalaba ¿por que?. Cerro la caja y corrio a toda prisa, aunque fuera en contra de la politica "Ishida", se disculparia con ella.

Esa politica solo constaba de tres reglas y esas eran:

1-NO dejar que el tonto Yagami se comiera su almuerzo.

2.-Jamas lastimar a un animal.

3.- Nunca, pero nunca DISCULPARSE con Tachikawa Mimi.

No podia creer que rompiera su politica, pero para verla sonreir una vez mas lo haria, si por ella haria lo que fuera.

_**ah, una hermosa cancion de amor nunca cambia**_

_**por favor, sigue cantandomela**_

Cuando la hallo se encontraba en un arbol mirando el cielo oscuro adornado de estrellas, con unas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, camino lentamente hacia ella, silenciosamente la miro. Era realmente hermosa, aun cuando lloraba, miro el cielo, tal vez...tan solo tal vez...deverian parar esta lucha aunque fuera tan solo un día.

_**hasta que mi corazon deje de latir**_

_**hasta el final del tiempo**_

_**oh hermosa persona**_

_**por favor, abrazame para siempre**_

-Mimi-llamo, la castaña lo miro y rapidamente se seco las lagrimas-¿Puedo sentarme?

-No-respondio cortante

-De todas maneras lo hare-

-Si te sientas yo me ire, que te quede bien claro Ishida-replico molesta, el chico ignoro la advertencia y se sento, la castaña ante eso se puso de pie pero una mano sobre su brazo le impido avanzar.

_**no te fuerses en hacer esa cara rara de poker**_

_**tu cara inocente esta bien**_

_**lo importante es que nunca**_

_**dejes esa parte de mi**_

-¿Que dese...-pero no pudo terminar la frase por que de un solo tiron fue jalado y abrazada en cuestion de segundos. La oji-miel abrio sus hermosos ojos sorprendida, se separo un poco y lo miro a la cara, Yamato sonreia...el gran Yamato le sonreia solo a ella.

Sonrio y correspondio el abrazo.-Lo lamento-pidio la castaña sorprendiendo al chico que en ese momento iba a decir lo mismo.

-¿Tu?, ¿por que?, tu no hiciste na...

-Lamento amarte tanto...-interrumpio sonrojada y separandose de el para mirarlo a la cara.

_**este pequeño corazon mio esta lleno con pensamientos de ti**_

_**y no te preocupes porque creo en lo que estas diciendo**_

_**confio completamente en ti**_

-¿Que?-pregunto con la cara completamente roja como si fuera un foquillo de navidad.

-Que lamento amarte tanto-respondio con la misma cara- Yamato...me enamore de ti...

-...-

-Compredo que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi, se que despues de todo...a ti te gusta alguien mas-

El chico ante esas palabras bajo de su nube- ¿Alguien mas?-pregunto confundido.

-Si, me lo ha dicho Takeru, que tu estas enamorado de...ella-respondio bajando la mirada y apunto de llorar.

_**ah, una cancion de amor que se repite infinitamente**_

_**cantada por la voz que amo**_

_**por favor, siemrpe traeme la melodia**_

-¿De quien?-pregunto aun mas confundido por su reaccion

-De...So...Sora-concluyo soltando gruesas lagrimas, el chico se exalto ante eso y se prometio asi mismo que despues de aclarar este asunto su pequeño hermano moriria joven o ya si interrumpian su asesinato de que quedaba en hospital quedaba en un hospital.

El rubio despues de prometerse eso, camino tres pasos hasta estar enfrente de la castaña y con su mano blanquesina limpio las lagrimas que por ese momento caian.

_**cuando mire hacia atras**_

_**quiero que siemrpe estes ahi**_

_**ho hermosa persona,**_

_**siempre quedate a mi lado**_

La pequeña lo miro y sonrio- ¿Es verdad?-pregunto con voz quebrada

-Si-respondio jugando con un mechon de su cabello, la castaña bajo la mirada pero Ishida la tomo por el menton obligandola a verlo a sus ojos de marea-_pero como amiga..._-concluyo besando suavemente los labios de la oji-miel-_Y ati no te considero mi amiga-_susurro sobre sus labios._-Te considero mi amor-_

_**no dejes de cantar esa cancion de amor**_

_**deja que lamelodia continue siemrpe**_

_**por favor sigue cantandomela**_

-_Y yo te considero mi corazon...por que si te vas mi vida se acaba-_susurro sobre sus labios la castaña, subiendo poco a poco sus manos y juntandolas en una abrazo para el cuello del rubio. Este por su parte atrajo mas a la castaña por sus caderas.

_**hasta que mi corazon deje de latir**_

_**hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

_**toma estos sentimeintos que**_

_**han sido llenados con mi amor**_

_-Te amo-susurro el_

_**una hermosa cancion de amor nunca cambia**_

_**por favor, sigue cantandomela**_

_**hasta que mi corazon deje de latir**_

_**hasta el fin del tiempo**_

_-Te amo-susurro ella._

_**ho hermosa persona**_

_**por favor abrazame para siempre**_

_-Por siempre y para siempre-_

_

* * *

_

**CIAO!**

**Hola, chicos este es un especial de san valentin!wiiii!**

**Ojala y les gustara^^ dejen reviews y que tengan un feliz san valentin y que no solo este dia tan moxo demuestren su afecto ¿he? XD**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale y les desea lo mejor en el amor & la amistad por siempre & para siempre**


End file.
